Hogwarts Camp
by Klep-o
Summary: Part two is up. Draco waits for people to arrive at camp and has a bit of a run in with our favorite trio. Fred and George being thier goofy selves...
1. Draco arrives

Authors Note: I had this idea to write this fic, but it never really clicked with me

Authors Note: I had this idea to write this fic, but it never really clicked with me. I decided to write it in Draco's point of view, since we have so many Draco fans. ^_^I do not own any Harry Potter characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the school year, and Draco was depressed. Sure he hated getting up early and going to boring classes, but he loved Hogwarts and winced at the idea of going "home" to his father. He played at with his food knowing it would be his last meal at Hogwarts for a long time. 

Dumbledore had been babbling again, the end of the year speech. It was the biggest surprise in history that Hufflepuff actually won the house cup…. Through all the drivel something caught Draco's ear.

"Hogwarts is going to rent a campsite for three weeks. If you want to go is a sign up sheet in the staff room. It will not cost you any money because it is a school program. There will be activities and challenges between houses. Think of it as an early start for the house cup. I do hope we see you there, it starts June 21. We'll owl mail you for more information." Dumbledore said smiling.

Draco suddenly felt a lift in his chest. Sure the old man was insane, but he did have a good idea from time to time. He had already seen Potter and his stupid friends jump with joy at the idea of Hogwarts Camp, which meant that he would most likely be there. 

How could Draco Malfoy refuse a challenge? He had to be there. Besides, it would mean three weeks away from his father…

"He won't care, he doesn't like me around the house anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father, I wish to talk to you about something." Draco said. He tried to stop his knees from shaking. His father was not exactly what you call a great dad. 

Lucius Malfoy put down his newspaper and with lifeless eyes looked at his son.

"Hogwarts is hosting a camp, and I wish to attend." 

Lucius hesitated.

"Is Severus Snape going to be there?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he is going to be head of the Slytherin cabin." Draco said wishing it didn't sound as lame as it did. 

"Then I guess it's alright…but just what do you do at this camp Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco chose he words carefully. 

"We do exactly what we did in Hogwarts, except we challenge other teams and win points for next year. It's a-"

"Alright, you can go." Said Lucius waving an inpatient hand. He had become uninterested and was now back to his newspaper. "I'll get someone to take you there."

"Thank you Father." Draco said and left. "_Well, I did it. Now all I need is to pack…what do you pack for a camp? I've never been to camp before…_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco arrived about four hours early. His bags were taken out of the trunk of a car left in the parking lot. (which was actually covered by little rocks.) Everywhere he looked there was wood, except for the wooden cabins. One building, the one he was in front of, was a huge wooden building. 

_"That must be where everyone meets. I guess I should go in…I feel so stupid. I wish someone I knew was with me."_

As if an answer to his wish someone called out his name. Draco swung around to see his favorite teacher. 

"Draco! You're very early. Ha, trying to get a head start on those Gryffindorks I see. I like your attitude. Here, let me show you where to put your bags and we can get a bite of breakfast to eat."

Draco thanked his lucky stars. Snape grabbed his suitcase with a little difficulty, it was heavy.   
"Just what did you pack Draco?"

"Umm…just about everything. You see Professor Snape…I've never been in a camp before…"

"Me neither." Said Snape while pulling out his wand. The bags were lifted off the ground and floated to their cabin. 

"See over there Draco? That's our cabin. Best kept if you asked me. We had a bat in there and it ate all the bugs, so you wont find any in our cabin."

Draco smiled. Snape was obviously excited about winning. 

"Over there is the Gryffindor boys cabin…" 

Draco had a feeling that Snape had an idea to do something to it some time during their stay. 

"Well, I've given you the one knut tour, lets get something to eat. Our house elves were eager to cook something for the staff, you can sit at the staff table this once Draco. It would be stupid to make you sit elsewhere." 

Draco followed Snape into the cafeteria. It was wooden (Like everything else) and big. Draco could see elves running back and forth across the kitchen. The heavy smell of bacon and eggs as with many other things permeated the air. The staff table was long, and had many chairs that were taken. Draco was surprised to see Remus Lupin occupying one. As if sensing Draco's shock Snape scowled. 

"Yes, sickening isn't it? They wont let him in school but they think camp is just fine. He's going to manage the points, so don't hesitate to suck up to him. We must do everything in our power to win against Gryffindor. Put on your happy face, the staff is staring at us." 

Both men smiled a sarcastic smile and sat down. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and the other head of houses were all looking at them with kind eyes.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "And I see Mr. Malfoy has come to join us." 

"Yes Headmaster, and he's ready to beat Gryffindor. That's why he's so early." Snape said grinning at McGonagall. 

Draco smiled wider as McGonagall's lips got thinner. Remus Lupin looked amused.

"Well Severus, I think it will take more than showing up early to win." He said. Professor McGonagall nodded in approval. Draco saw Snape was biting his tongue, trying to be civil. 

"I think that we will win. We certainly are able to. Besides, Professor Snape was just telling me some very clever tactics. With his mind and Slytherin's spirit we will undoubtly be a difficult match for any house." Draco said. Snape grinned widely at his favorite student.

"Tactics? Indeed Severus, I will not put it past you to have a smart idea…" McGonagall said. "But are they reasonable ideas? Are they…fair?" She said trying not to sound so accusing. Snape looked like he was used to this.

"They're all perfectly within the rules. You need not _worry_ Minerva." He said with a mocking air. The staff stifled their giggles. Draco realized that this could be an everyday event. Snape vs. McGonagall. And Draco would probably be the only student to witness it without any boundaries. 

The food was lain out and everyone shut up for a moment to eat. Draco found himself half starved and it was very good camp food…not that he knew what camp food tasted like. The outdoors and the idea of having one of the best three weeks of his life made Draco happier than he had been in long time. He realized that he was very excited…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I will write more, this is only the first chapter. Cant wait until they start the activities can you? Or the challenges? Harry and everyone else will be in the second chapter.I tried not to put so much Snape in it so it wouldn't be labeled as a "Snape-fic". Lupin is so cool I could not resist the urge to stick him in somewhere. I may put Sirius in it, but I have to think of where…Just review. 


	2. Getting Started

Authors Note: Yes, I realize that I haven't written anything for about a month. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Draco's excitement doubled as he saw people pulling into the parking lot dropping off some of his classmates. He didn't want anyone to think he was a spaz, so he tried to look bored as he waved back to people he knew. Draco walked inside the "Chalet" (which was the humongous building they would stuff everyone in) and sat in the first row on the Slytherin side. Some older Slytherin's were chatting to their friends. Draco sighed and waited for Crabbe or Goyle to arrive. Unfortunately, Harry Potter and his friends walked in.

            "This is such a great idea. Hogwarts should have done this years ago." Harry said to Ron, who looked bombarded with luggage. 

            "Actually Harry, Hogwarts did have a camp, but due to competitive attitudes in unfamiliar surroundings they shut it down. Too many people were hurt." Hermione recited.

            "How do you know this?" Ron said between puffs. 

            "Honestly, you just finished your third year! I would have think by now you've read _Hogwarts a History_!" She said disapprovingly. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

            "At least Fred and George should have helped me with these bags...especially since _three of them are theirs_!" Ron yelled the last part, but it was useless because they fell on deaf ears. Fred and George were outside collecting icky things to hurl at first years. 

            Draco watched them from his seat. Sure, Crabbe and Goyle were great friends, if you liked the no brain sort of friendship. Still, Draco was sure that he would never have an intelligent conversation with them. His irritation was too much, so he decided to get it out. 

            Ron watched Draco walk up to him.

            "Well…look at this. Wesley is carrying bags for Potter, trying to earn your family some money? Well it's about time you pull your weight."

            "Drop dead Malfoy." Ron said through clenched teeth.

            "You will when Slytherin beats you in every competition. Although I could see why you'd think you'd win. After all, you're family probably lives outdoors to save paying rent."        

            Harry held Ron back, but that didn't stop him from talking…

            "&#$! YOU, YOU *&^%ING MOTHER @%#@!" 

            "RON!" Hermione said slapping a hand over his mouth. It was too late though, Snape and Dumbledore had heard him…heck, who hadn't? 

            "See you later Weasel." Draco said sensing danger. 

            "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore looking a little less then happy. Snape gave Draco a questioning look. Ron, bursting with self- righteousness, explained everything. 

            "Very well, I will have to take away 40 points for Mr. Malfoy's bad behavior, and 20 for Mr. Wesley's bad choice in language." Dumbledore said gravely. Snape cleared his throat, obviously a sign of disagreement.

            "Headmaster, though I do not doubt your good judgment-"

            "That's nice to know Severus, now hurry, we have a lot to prepare for." 

            Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed behind their hands. Snape saw this and shot them all nasty sneers.

            "I'll get you Potter." He muttered under his breath. Draco nodded in agreement. Both Draco and Snape turned around and left.

            Just as Harry, Hermione and Ron had controlled their faces into looking calm, Fred and George popped into the Chalet. 

            "Fancy Snape in those shorts." Said George while Snape scratched an impropriate area on his backside. All five Gryffindor's burst out laughing because they had all seen it. Everyone in the hall gave them strange looks while they rolled on bags of luggage gripping their sides while tears ran down their faces. 

            "Idiots." Draco said, and waited for the Headmaster to speak. Crabbe and Goyle showed up at the last minute, and it was about time for camp to really begin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: All right, if you want me to write more you're gonna have to _prove_ it to me by reviewing. I'm tired of only two people leaving reviews. Flames are welcome. Anything, it doesn't even have to make sense, just leave something for gods sake. Let me know people are reading this crap!


End file.
